


Components

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec Destroys Technology Again, Established Relationship, M/M, Q is Exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Alec proving yet again he should not be responsible for anything technical





	Components

**Alec...**

How hard can it be? Very, as it turns out. What Q makes look easy leaves me with a pile of scrap that was once an MI6 issued laptop.

There were a billion minuscule screws on the dining table until the damn cat decided to skid along the polished surface to investigate why I was ignoring her.

I recognise the hard drive, memory, motherboard, but what the fuck are these two tiny circuit boards, and where did they come from?

Bollocks! The hinge is broken, that's why it doesn't close properly anymore. Not the source of the overheating though...

There is nothing left to unscrew. Although the laptop looks well and truly screwed. Blow the dust out, Q said. Use the can of air, but carefully. Canned fucking air! Which genius made his fortune from that, I wonder?

I give the fan thing a generous blast and sneeze hard as it throws out a plume of dead skin cells and cat hair. According to Bond, the cleaning nut, that's what all this crap is made of. Ha! I can legitimately claim that he is therefore partly responsible for the destruction of my laptop, and then maybe Q will go easy on me.

Maybe I can claim it had a bug. A real one, with legs and wings. It crawled inside and I was trying to rescue it... but no... Q is gleeful when the cat catches any creepy crawly in the flat. I think he'd say the temperature inside would have fried it anyway. Best just tell the truth.

"Q... I have a laptop that needs your magic touch..."

 

**Q…**

Sitting in front on me on the kitchen table, of all places, is a box.

Not just an ordinary box.

A box that contains things.

Things that at one point in time were an MI6 issued laptop.

What idiot (me) ::sigh:: ever thought agents should be allowed to actually touch laptops?

Such a simple process seemed to lose something in translation with Alec. Open it up. Clean the fuzzy gunk out of the inside of the laptop. Put back together and no more overheating.

Pieces and more pieces.

I might be able to salvage it. Maybe. More than likely it's heading towards the parts bin.

“Alec! Come here! You took it apart and you are going to put it back together!” But, this will be a learning lesson. A joint effort. Maybe a good experience that will be useful out in the field.


End file.
